


storm

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Really short one, i like using random quotes i think of to make fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'So they kiss and kiss and the world goes on, because they’re just two boys. In this moment, Simon isn’t the chosen one and Baz isn’t his evil vampire roommate- they’re both just people, crashing into adulthood in a mess of fires and kisses and magic, but Simon wouldn’t want it any other way.Because he’s in love, and it’s like a fire and a storm and so many other things at once.'





	storm

Simon knows, has known for a while, that he’s not getting rid of Baz any time soon. Just because he might be dangerous later doesn't mean he can be punished prematurely, the Mage says. After all, you can’t wish away the wind because it might cause a storm later.

But Baz is already one, all sharp words like lighting and presence like the darkened sky, magic prickling at your skin like the vicious downpour of rain when he’s casting spells with a voice that booms like thunder, and Simon finds it almost addictive. He wonders if this is how other people feel around his own magic; there’s something dangerous there but some sort of morbid curiosity intoxicates you and brings you close, too close, and then you get hurt.

This is what Simon wants to tell himself; Baz may be a storm, but loving him would cause a forest fire, and they’ll both go down in flames.

This is what Simon wants to tell himself after they kiss for the first time, desperate like the rain that comes after a fire it can’t put out, but of course Baz can, waving his wand and murmuring while they’re still kissing. It leaves a buzzing feeling on Simon’s lips, prickling and sparking up like Baz’s magic always does, yet this time with a sort of warmth that Simon finds himself unable to let go of.

So they kiss and kiss and the world goes on, because they’re just two boys. In this moment, Simon isn’t the chosen one and Baz isn’t his evil vampire roommate- they’re both just people, crashing into adulthood in a mess of fires and kisses and magic, but Simon wouldn’t want it any other way.

Because he’s in love, and it’s like a fire and a storm and so many other things at once.


End file.
